For the One I Care For
by Kite of the Azure Flames
Summary: A little story between Riza and Edd, in which by some turning event she becames his.Chapter 7 is up! The last chapter please read it, enjoy and if you want leave a review .
1. A new Life

**Hi everyone I'm writing this little story about Full Metal Alchemist, I just got the idea about parental love between Riza and Edd and to tell you the truth they could very well get along. Also I'm introducing one of my friends ****character he think off and I liked the idea (by the way I'm sorry if I don't put exact measurements I'm still studying English and well the measurements is something I still can't learn well) :**

_Tykoon_

_Age: 16_

_Height: a little taller than Edd close to Mustang._

_Hair color: azure blue, with a little of white._

_Skin color: the same as Edd._

_Color of eyes: green._

_Type of Alchemy He uses: Ice alchemy._

_Ok I think this is enough, ok now to the story._

**For the One I Care for…**

"_Al… brother are you there…?"_

_There was no answer._

"_Please brother answer me…"_

_The boy slowly opened his eyes but his __sight was bothering him, he couldn't see too well._

"_I think this will be the last time we will see each other again Full Metal…"_

_Whose voice was from? The boy couldn't remember or at least he didn't want to, because it was from Scar…_

"_Want to share any last words Full Metal?"_

_There was silence between them no until Al cried for his brother._

"_Edd escape please escape brother… you still have time…"_

_Edward heard the voice of his little brother and now his view was now clear, must of Al's armor was destroyed; it was a miracle that Scar hadn't destroyed completely. Thou the only thing that mattered for Edd were the alchemy circle he made to make a bond between his brother and the armor._

"_So it seems you don't anything to say… not even to your young brother, I see… very well Full Metal may God be merciful with you on the other life…"_

_Just then it seemed like time freeze completely, he just thought that without him no one could repair Al's armor. What had he just done, why didn't he put attention to his brother…_

_His thoughts quickly faded as he saw that something was between he and Scar's hand. But what was it?_

"_No… No Al!!!"_

_He just stood there seeing how the armor, the body that maintained Al's soul here with him was being destroyed by the hand of Scar…_

"_Brother… escape… please… complete our quest without me… restore your body to its original state… live for me Edd…"_

_Those words… he will always remember them… this marked the end of someone he cared much… the last family he had._

"_That was stupid, he should never do that. In fact he was right Full Metal you should have escaped when you had the chance, you have wasted the effort your brother made for you to escape, but now this is the end."_

_Again Scar raised his arm to give the final strike to Edd…_

Present time 

"Hey Edd wake up is time to go to Headquarters"

The voice was in a very high tone and it did awake him.

"Man you could have talked in a lower tone you know Ty"

There a young man stood, he was around 16 years old nearly to have 17. He had long blue azure hair and he was using the military's uniform which made him look cool. He then extended a hand to help Edd to get up from the coach.

"Sorry sorry but dude you always are late and since we team up we always get late to work"

A suit drop fall from the back of Edd's face also he let a small sigh.

"Alright alright you got me, let's go to headquarters."

"At last" the young blue azure boy said.

After 20mins of walking the two state alchemist's arrived to headquarters where they were greeted by many soldiers and some people. After that they walked directly to the office of Roy Mustang the well known Flame Alchemist.

"Man he is going to reprimand me again and after that he will make fun of me" Edd heavily sighed.

"Oh come on that can't be so bad right?" He was answered by a serious and at the same time angry expression from Edd.

"Alright sorry but it's not my fault you know that Edd"

"Yeah I know anyway let's just see if the stupid Colonel has any job for us"

When they entered they were received by the Colonel's subordinates.

"At last you two show up, the Colonel was starting to get angry you know" A man said with his smoke in his mouth.

"Sorry about that Jane… you know Edward always wake up late" He let out a small laugh.

"Well then the little midget should sleep earlier I am right?"

"Who are you calling a tiny little insect that cannot be seen with a magnifying" The voice of Edward was heard through a lot of offices and many soldiers and personal working in there and apparently all knew what was going on.

"Oh at last he arrived, I want to see how he's doing" A female Lieutenant said and made her way to the office of the Colonel.

"Anyway it's good to see you two are good, I was kind worried when Falman informed me that yesterday you couldn't come because of the problem you got with your height"

"Don't remind me of that thing you bastard…" Edward said as he was going to continue he was cut by Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Edward how many times I told you to respect the Colonel" The voice of the Lieutenant was heard in the whole office. She wasn´t mad but this wasn't the first time that she told this to Edd.

"I'm sorry for that Lieutenant…" Now Edd felt embarrassed as what he made, he didn't really like to see the Lieutenant mad especially if she was mad at him.

"Don't worry about it Edward just don't do it again ok?" She then patted his head and gave him a smile.

This wasn't the first time that happened but anyway it was surprising because the only person they remember that could calm down Edd was his brother but since the incident where he got killed by Scar, after that the Lieutenant apparently took a lot of care for Edward and after that incident she took it to her house as she couldn't think of any other place for him and after some days she was the one that calmed him down but it did it with such a quickness that even Al could be surprised.

"Anyway Edward go outside and wait ok?" There it was the smile he couldn't reject, the smile that she made, the one he now called his "Mom".

"Alright, but what about Ty is he going to come also?" He was quickly answered by the Colonel.

"Don't worry about him Full Metal just do as the Lieutenant says"

"Alright" He said and quickly went to the door and disappeared through it.

After some minutes he was starting to get bored as he didn't find anything to do except to play with his mother's dog Black Hayate.

"They sure take their time huh?" He received back a bark as an answer from the little dog just then the door to the office opened.

"Hey man I received the information that maybe it could lead us to the stone" Ty said as he quickly made his way to Edd.

"Really that's great"

"Anyway I need to take care first of some other things see you later dude"

"Ok" Edd sighed, great now he will be bored again.

"Oh by the way the Lieutenant says that if you could meet her outside of the building" after that he then disappeared.

"Well it seems that she wants to talk to me, ok let´s go Hayate"

Arf the dog answered.

He was now outside the building waiting for her, for the one He cared for.

"It's good to see you are ok Edd" The voice of Riza took Edd by surprise.

"Yeah it's good to see you too Mom" He said as big smile was forming in his face.

**Well hope you like it and also review and tell me how it is, I was planning in making a two or three chapter long but if you like it I can still make it longer.**** Also sorry if I killed Alphonse, I like him too but I couldn't find any other way for Edd and Riza to be much closer.**


	2. My life with her the one I call Mom

**Hi again to everyone here it is chapter 2 hope you like it and enjoy. Also I forgot to put that I did this story because I was inspired by the story made by ****Jeanychan which story name is "It's a sick thing".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FMA characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**My Life with her… the one I call "Mother"**

_There he stood watching the lifeless armor, the one in which his brother was but no more._

"_Agggg what the…"_

_It was Scar's voice, he yelled in pain but why?_

"_Do you think you could go so easily you demon"_

_Edd quickly raised his head to see who was the person standing between him and Scar._

"_Tykoon…"_

"_You ok dude? Let me finish this I hate people like him"_

"_So you are the famous Ice Alchemist god has blessed me more than any other day, fine by me but the one who is going to met our creator is going to be you state alchemist!!!"_

"_Yeah!? Don't make me laugh, take this!!!"_

_Soon Tykoon and Scar where engaged into a fight, one in which both where at pair, Tykoon just dodged all of the attacks he was receiving from Scar and countered them with his own alchemy which was similar to the one of Roy Mustang's._

"_There they are, quickly over here"_

_Edd heard a voice, apparently the military has found them but that didn't matter now, all that mattered to him was that Scar had just destroyed Al's soul, he would be alone in this world again…_

"_Damm you have more advantage here"_

"_Heh heh are you impressed by that? Well I will tell as I don't mind telling my secrets, it's all thanks to the rain, my ice alchemy can do miracles when there is water present in the environment"_

"_I don't have any more time… this is not the last time we meet Ice alchemist Tykoon Flaumbert and you Edward Elrick, the Full Metal Alchemist."_

_With that said he escaped, thou that wasn't the first time but, it was annoying how come he always escape._

"_Edd? Man you alright?"_

"_No… I'm not"_

_Why? Tykoon thought, then he saw what happened to his brother's armor._

"_No… don't tell me that Scar did this"_

"_He did it… and it was my entire fault" He said this as some tears started to come from his little eyes._

"_Tykoon are you and Edward ok?"_

_It was the voice of the Lieutenant, the voice of the women that would protect him and love him as her own child._

"_Well I'm fine but I think we should take Edd to headquarters"_

"_Why? What happened ahh…"_

_She was interrupted as Tykkon pointed to Al's armor._

"_I didn't know… I'm sorry" she said as she made her way to Edd, who was now grabbing the last remnants of Al's head._

"_It doesn't matter now, I was the stupid one, I couldn't protect him… I thought I could but now is over"_

_Crying, she hated to see the little alchemist crying, but why she thought in that moment, since when did she cared a lot for him._

_Maybe it happened when she meet him, the day he was accepted as an State Alchemist, at first she couldn't understand why he wanted so much to be an state alchemist but when he justified himself about finding the Philosopher's Stone just to return both he and his brother with their full body she agreed._

_But she knew that maybe one day both of them would have to pass hard roads that maybe would hurt them both so badly, she didn't want them to see them hurt or anything like that especially death._

_Her thoughts where over as she noticed that Edd was now crying more and more harder, it is something that made her feel bad too._

"_I'm alone now, I don't have anyone in this life to fight for, and he was the one that made my life to continue… I just don´t know what to do…"_

"_No you are not alone Edd… you have friends that still care for you, you have Winry, you have the also the Colonel it might sound stupid but he does care for you, and… you also have me Edd…"_

_She paused there as she saw that Edd's head was now turning towards her._

"_You really care for me Lieutenant?" This surprised the boy, as he didn't thought of the Lieutenant to show those feelings._

"_Yes Ed… I care for you not as a soldier of the military or like a friend I care for you as … I…"_

_She wasn't sure if she could tell him but this the time she said to herself, still looking directly into the alchemist eyes._

"_I care for you as a Mother Edward"._

_**End of Flashback**_

It was a calm day and so both Edward and Riza were walking on the streets of Central.

"So how you been Edd?"

"Huh? Oh sorry about that Mom I just spaced out"

"Something is bothering you?"

"Mmm no… not really I was just thinking of you that's all"

Well at first the reaction she would have could be of surprise but in this moment it wasn't, she knew the boy who was now with her, well to be honest she liked the attention he gave to her.

"Really well that's nice of you" She said and gave him a warm smile.

"So tell him how your trip was?"

"Well nothing new, oh except we meet some wolfs and Ty wanted one, now that I'm talking about that he told me he had something to do mmm"

Suddenly many scream where heard apparently the people was scared but what happened that could cause the people to scream so loud.

"Oh my God, a wolf!!! Run for your life"

"You are crazy how come you come with a wolf!!!"

"Why do I have this strange feeling that I know the person who brought that animal" he said while he let a small sigh.

"Well I don't mind you but you should probably look out here he comes" As Riza lifted her finger to point to the two shadowy figures who were coming running as fast as they could.

"Huh what are you talking ab… aggg" Edd was now in the floor but what caused the little boy to fall down?

"Oh my god man look at it looks so great" this voice he knew it and it looked like the person was really excited.

"What's this thing? Oh I see so you were the one who bring that wolf huh?"

There he was, Ty, man he can get very excited, Edd thought.

"If you don't mind can you take it off of me please?"

"Oh sorry about that, hey Kiba come one boy"

At the moment when Edd got up from the floor he looked at it, in fact the wolf was impressive; it looked like if it was something taken from a fairy tale, his fur was all white with blue azure eyes that match exactly with the one Ty had.

"Now go and apologize for what you did little one"

Then Kiba go and licked Edd face as representing if he could forgive him, yet at the same moment Edd chuckled a bit as it tickled.

"Ok ok, I forgive you hehehe"

The laugh he made was one of the many things that made Riza happy, because before his brother died he rarely saw him happy as that, thought since they really became what could be called a parental relationship, she had a doubt, did he liked her as a mother?

"Something is wrong mom?"

Apparently he did catch at her worried face. "Oh… no nothing Edd" Her face suddenly changed to a happy one.

"Ok if you say so" He returned the smile.

"Hey did I hear wrong or something or did you just call Lieutenant Hawkeye mother?"

Ok there was now a problem, he forgot that Tykoon was there with the two, but before Edd tried to say something Riza talk first.

"It would take a lot of time if we try to explain right now Tykoon, would it matter if in any other time we can tell it to you?"

"Oh… well no it's ok" He couldn't believe what he just heard was this real or something else he thought.

"It's time to go Edd, remember you promise to go with me to buy food and those things for the house"

"Ok well see you later Ty, by the way maybe I will not return to the department so well you are in charge of it"

"Alright see you later"

With that both began running towards who knows where, but apparently the wolf still cause a lot of commotion.

"Guess some things never change huh?"

"I think you are right"

With that both started laughing thou for Edd it was rare to see the laugh of Riza as she rarely laugh for something, to the point of view of Edd when they both met he thought that she was like all the other soldiers but she was indeed different.

_Later on that night…_

Edd was looking at the sky by his bedroom, indeed it looked beautiful, "this reminds me of the time when Winry, Al and me went to see the stars, they were magnificent in that time…"

The word trailed off from his mouth just saying the name of his brother hurt him but being with her it didn't hurt as much as it did in the beginning for he would do anything to be happy with his mom.

**Ok here it is chapter 2 enjoy it, I think I did a little bit long the flashback but hey it's good xD. Anyway enjoy and read it please, oh yeah and don't forget to review, c ya.**


	3. Tragedy A new journey

**Hello to everyone again it seems that people like this story and I especially thanks to edPod he seems to like it a lot and well anyway here it is chapter 3 enjoy it . Also I could say you could add the gender adventure and general I think any way into the story.**

**Chapter 3**

**Tragedy…**** A new Journey…**

"_When a person really wants something, the Universe conspires against it for not to let it to accomplish it. It is enough just to learn what the heart commands and to try to decipher the language that is beyond the words, the one that shows us what eyes cannot see…"_

It all happened like a flash, before his eyes there it lay, the ingredients he needed to create that thing that seems impossible to most of the alchemists, the Philosopher's Stone…

"Just do it Ed you have it in front of your eyes, you just need to clap your hands and that's all, you will have the precious item you want, one which your brother died for"

The words that Tucker told him reminded in his head, it was true the fact that he could create the stone now could mean one thing, to accomplish the quest he and his brother started.

"But I can't kill all of those prisoners…" He was out of words, he didn't want to kill a person, it didn't matter who it was, because all persons are the same, that's what he thought when he fought the twins in the entrance of the laboratory.

"But who cares about them, look the all here because of the crimes they have committed, isn't it?"

"Yes but people can change don't you know that Tucker"

"Envy…"

Ed was surprised, how come he always appeared form nowhere, this one of the many facts that scared Ed about him.

Suddenly an explosion was heard and the immense red liquid split out from the containers and slowly it filled the room.

"Who made this!!!" Envy yelled furiously.

"At last I found you demons"

That voice, him again Ed thought.

"Full Metal I didn't know you worked for them"

"Who told you I work for them, like that would happen Scar"

Somehow, even thou he was the one who killed his brother he didn't filled anger or hate towards him.

"Rats are always rats isn't it Ishbalan?"

Scar was now been attacked by both Lust and Gluttony, which it took him by surprise he didn't expect that.

"So it means the Ice alchemist failed in the attempt of fighting you huh?"

"You cloud say that" Lust answered with an evil tone and at the same time seductive.

"You what… you killed Ty?"

"So you arrived too little boy"

"Tell me it is true what you said, did you kill Ty?"

"Oh about that mmm yes I did and not only that me and gluttony also killed many soldiers who apparently belonged to the Flame alchemist unit"

That's it, even thou Ed didn't expected this he was furious now, just thinking that both Ty and his Mother have been killed by the homunculus made him fell hate and anger towards them.

He was ready to clap his hands to begin using alchemy but a voice stopped him.

"Wait boy don't you think what would happen if you do alchemy right in this moment with all the red liquid here?" Envy said.

"Should I care, I don't care what happens to us now"

Just then he clap his hands and the red liquid reacted, it made his alchemical power to overreact and with this he lost control of his own body and mind.

"Mom… I miss you" That was the last thing he said before he totally loosed all control over him.

_Hospital…_

"Where I am… the last thing I remember was the laboratory and… agggg"

Ed scratched his head, it hurt him, thou he didn't remember what happened and the reason he was at the hospital.

"Well my head is the only thing that hurts me and oh what luck I have my metal limbs, ok"

The sun was raising and so Ed put a hand in front of the silhouette to cover his face from the light the sun emitted.

"Seems that everything is at peace…" he said out loud.

Little did he know that in a few seconds this tranquility would be over as the door from his room busted out and two little beings entered running and jumped towards Ed.

"What the…Black Hayate and Kiba?"

"Wait a second if you both are here then it means that…"

He stopped as he saw two figures coming from the door, was he dreaming or something, well if it was a dream then it was a good one because there, standing at the entrance of the door, were Ty and his Mom.

"Mom… Ty"

That was all he could say, his heart was felled with joy and happened just seeing two of the most important persons he had met in his life.

"Man you scared us like hell in the laboratory you know?"

The laboratory…. How could he forget about that, though the only thing he couldn't remember was about what happened after he claps his hands. But before he could continue in his thoughts he was took by surprise as Riza hugged him so tight that he thought he wouldn't ever breathe again.

"I thought I would never see you again Ed… I was so scared when you lose all control of yourself in the laboratory…"

Now that she said that, he remembered something like that, before he loosed control of himself he saw some figures at the entrance of the laboratory, and one of them was calling for him.

"I… I don't know what to say…"

He was really sorry for making her so upset, when he heard that both Ty and Riza had been killed by the homunculus he couldn't think in any other thing than to avenge them, that's the reason he clap his hands and didn't care of what could have happened after that.

"Don't say anymore, the point is that you are fine" He didn't like when she cried especially for him, he was stupid at falling at the trap of the monsters.

"It was my fault, I… didn't know you were alive and when… when they told me that both of you were killed by them I didn't know what to do…"

Little tears started to fall from his eyes, he felt horrible making so sad his Mom, the worst thing he thought he could make was to make her sad.

"It's not your fault, it just happened and that we are all okay"

"Yeah listen to the Lieutenant dude, we are all okay, well maybe we were scared but hey nothing bad happened, and so no worries"

"I guess you are right, what matters is that we are all fine"

He answered with a warm smile, the smile she liked the most.

_Three days later…_

"Hey man at last I found you!"

"Huh? Oh what's up Ty"

"Yo, hey man where you been, I talked with the Lieutenant a few days ago and said you were al free but that yesterday you were occupied"

"Oh I was planning on visiting my Teacher that's all.

"Your teacher? The one that teach you all about alchemy?"

"Yep the same teacher"

Somehow since Ed told Ty about his teacher he could see the brilliant eyes on Ty, Ed really didn't know why he wanted to know Izumi Curtis but well maybe this time Ty would take the opportunity to go.

"I know what you are going to ask, Can I go with you"

"Damm too quick"

"No in fact you are very predictable"

"Ok ok I got the message so, Can I go?"

"Yeah just get your things ready for tomorrow and I will come and pick you up, ok?"

"Alright!!! At last I will met your teacher, this is going to be great"

He quickly turn around and left Ed alone, indeed he can get very exited sometimes, but heck for Ed he was one of his best friends and probably the most close.

"Heh… I hope he doesn't change of opinion when he met her…"

Slowly a sweat drop fall from Ed's back.

He then walked and, made his way towards his home to get all things done for tomorrow, and to talk with his Mom.

_Later that night…_

"I wish I could go with you but I'm stuck with work…"

"Don't worry mom, I also wanted you to come but being part of the military is hard for both of us"

"Yes it is, by the way are you going alone or with someone else?"

"I will go with Ty he wanted to come so I let him come, though I don't know how he is going to let the Coronel come with me"

"Probably he will let him go considering that both of you make missions together"

"Yeah you got a point in there, or probably he will just go with the Coronel and freeze him up if he doesn't let him"

"That would be funny Ed, are you saying that serious or just for fun"

"You know how well the Coronel and I get along mom"

"Hehe well it is ok sometimes if sometimes you have fun with it but still remember he is your superior"

"Yes mom"

"Anyway hun I'm going to sleep today was a hard a one and I need some sleep, before you go if I'm still sleep go and wake me up, I want to accompany you to the station"

"Ok mom"

Before she closed the door of his room he went and gave her a big hug, he wanted to thank her for being there for him.

"What is it Ed?"

"Thanks for being my mom, Riza"

The sweetness was clearly in his voice, indeed he was very grateful to have such a mother even though she wasn't her biological mother he was very grateful with it.

"You don't have to say it Ed, I will always be there for you"

He lifted his head just to see her, to see her smile.

"Thanks a lot really"

"It is ok sweetie, don't worry I will always be there for you"

After some minutes they separated and Riza returned to her room, where her little dog waited for her, she petted him and she lay in her bed.

Meanwhile Ed after finishing his pack for the journey, he didn't sleep just yet, before that he wrote something that pop out of his mind.

_night falling on you_

_feel your light falling on me_

_now light moving away_

_watch a chance slipping away_

_there's sadness around_

_but look what's been found_

_still I know that you just cannot stay_

_I can see a heart_

_alone_

_night falling on me_

_see a light dying in you_

_but tread softly away_

_let the night take you today_

_it's not hard to see_

_the things you might be_

_but I know that you're turning away_

_shining through your cracks_

_again_

_shining through your cracks_

_again_

_I can see a heart_

_alone_

_I can see a heart_

_alone_

_I can see a heart_

_alone_

_I can see a heart_

_Alone_

**Awww I liked a lot this chapter, finally here it is chapter 3, please enjoy it and review if you want to, till the next chapter my fellow readers --.**


	4. One is all, All is One

**Hi hi again to all the readers and fans of FMA, I don't have much to say and here it is chapter 4. Oh before I forget those who have read chapter 3 the song I put is called **_**"I can see a heart" **_**it is from the Last Exile Original Soundtrack and thanks for the all the reviews nn.**

**One is All, All is One****… **

_One can separate from its dream but the dream cannot be forgotten…_

"So you still think the same about my teacher?"

Utter silence, that's how it can be described that moment, ever since Ty met Ed's teacher he was all silent, the fact about she hated State Alchemist's was something that Ed didn't told him.

"Now I hate my life man…"

"Why just because she told you that she didn't like at all State Alchemist's that doesn't has to affect you, also aren't you suppose the cheerful one?"

"Yeah… I guess you are right, yeah I won't let this to disappoint me, I accomplished at last what I wanted!"

"If you say so… Anyway I think we are close enough to where is located the teacher of my teacher"

"Man that sounded so weird"

"I know…"

They were walking in a forest that supposedly there lived one of the greatest masters of Alchemy whose name was Dante.

"I think I can see something dude, and if my eyes don't trick on me it looks like a house"

There it was in middle of the huge forest, there was that house, it didn't look like an old one in fact it could be say that was one of the richest ones you could find in this area of Amestris.

"It's very huge; I wonder how this person can live here all by herself"

"Welcome young ones; are you in need of something?"

An old woman appeared from the left of the house and smiled to them, the whole scenery looked so peaceful not to add that also that there was like an aura that made it feel like that.

"By any case would you be Dante?"

"Yes I am please to meet you Ed"

"You… you know me!?"

"We have never met dear but Izumi has told me about you, and that younger man would happen to be your brother although for the description that Izumi told me he looks different"

"Oh he is Ty a friend of mine"

"Please to meet you my name is Tykoon Flaumbert"

"Please to meet you too but no need to be so formal, come let's enter my house"

She lead the way into her house, when they entered it they felt even more surprising, indeed you couldn't find any house like the one Dante had, as many of the things she had looked all in perfect state.

They arrived at what looked like a huge library, there was a table and some chairs, Dante told both Tykoon and Ed to sit down meanwhile she called for Lyla who was now her assistant.

"Now I assume that Izumi told you to come here to ask me about the Philosopher's Stone…"

_Meanwhile in Central..._

Mustang and his followers where waiting for some information that Hughes told them was of great importance, apparently it had something to do with the Fuehrer.

"He sure takes his time…"

Mustang groaned, it was not the first time but heck this guy can take all the time of the world for only one thing, his daughter.

"Be patient Coronel, if this is so important then we must trust in what the Lieutenant Hughes has to say"

"Yeah… yeah, whatever I just want to end this and get out of here"

The door form the office opened suddenly and there it was standing Lieutenant Hughes, he was al sweated, apparently he came running or something.

"Yo Coronel, sorry for the big delay, I was coming towards headquarters but I couldn't resist buying some things for my dear Elincia and…"

He was cut off by the little flame the Coronel from his hand.

"The next time you mention your daughter…"

"Alright alright, calm down Mr. Groan, anyway I have the information I told you"

"Ok come tell us now, we are all impatient!"

Little sweat drops fall from everyone in the room as what the Coronel said, in fact he was always the impatient one, just before everything continued Fuery put up a hand to say something.

"Coronel, may I say something?"

"What is it Fuery"

"I think you are the only one impatient here sir"

There was the awkward silence that always appeared, indeed Mustang caught this and started to cough.

"Ahem… what was the information you were going to tell us Hughes?"

"Yes, well look it is of top priority and probably you would not believe me"

"What is the, tell us!!!"

"Alright alright, here listen, some days before the incident at the fifth laboratory I discovered that… that…"

His tone of voice changed to that of a whisper.

"The Fuehrer is Homunculi…"

_Back again with Ed and Ty._

"You must learn something else about the lesson Izumi teach you"

"Oh you mean about: One is all, All is one?"

"Yes that one"

"What is that Ed?"

"Its and old teaching that well it's hard to explain…"

"You were telling me about the philosopher's stone but probably there is another way to form it, but you just need to see beyond your dream and do not let it go"

"What do you mean Dante?"

"Probably she means that even though you may have troubles during your quest you must not give up that –thing- that makes you continue and there for you mustn't give up, I am right?"

"Correct, you have to do what Ty told you"

"Yes I think that I was passing over my objective thanks for the advice Dante and Ty"

He then bowed to both of them and though Ty wasn't expecting this he liked it.

"Before you two go, I wanted to ask you something Ed"

"What is it Dante?"

"Do you know about the homunculus?"

_Again HHQ…_

Everyone was in surprise, what Hughes told them was something no one expected, was this real because if this was a joke…

"Hughes what you said is 100 true?"

"Yes Mustang everything I said, I got my contacts you know"

Indeed Hughes was a person to trust and especially to the Colonel, it was his best friend.

"If that's the case we must prepare ourselves"

"But what do you want to do Colonel"

"It is simple Lieutenant Hawkeye, to attack the false Fuhrer and to put the right order in our city!"

"But we are too little who else might want to help us?"

The fact of being so little did affect the Colonel, they were few soldiers with him and they needed more in the case they should attack the Fuhrer.

"No problem in there, Mayor Armstrong is in our side, I think with the group we form it is enough"

"Alright it settled then, Lieutenant Hawkeye"

"Yes sir what is?"

"Do me a favor and try to contact Full Metal, if we are going to battle the Fuhrer we must tell him to stay away from Central this days, also because of the homunculus, they could go and search for him"

"Understood Colonel"

She was worried for Ed, if this had to do with the homunculus he didn't want him to be involved in more problems than he was with them.

"I need to contact him the fastest way I can" She thought out loud.

_Back to Ed and Ty…_

Both were running back to station the fast they could, what Dante told them about the homunculi and the fact that Scar was doing beneath Central HHQ a transmutation circle to do a philosopher's stone freaked them out like hell.

"Man this is the worst thing that can ever happen to us"

"I know Ty but we must hurry or everyone in HHQ will be gone by tomorrow…" He didn't want to think on that, his mother was there and many innocent people would die.

"You are scared Ed?"

"Huh… what made you say that?"

"I figured it out, she is there, you must do whatever is in your hands to protect her, or I am wrong?"

"Yeah… you are right, I don't want to loose her, I don't want to loose someone I care too much"

"Alright we are almost there, let's hurry!!!"

They were very close but they didn't notice that someone was near them although they didn't notice it.

"So that old hag told you about the plan we had in mind huh?"

That voice, why does he always appear from nowhere, this was the last time that scared him like that, Ed thought. And so before he could say anything Ty was the first one.

"Why you…. You need to appear from nowhere always, don't you know any other manner to appear you…"

"What is my nature, or are you afraid like a little girl, yeah maybe it is like that isn't it Ice Alchemist?"

He just stood there in their way towards the station with his evil grin, could be say that "nature" describes him so prefect, that really it always bother the two of them.

"I had enough of this Ed continue to the station, once I finish this freak I will go to Central too"

"But Ty are you sure about this?"

"Who do you think you are talking to dude?"

A lot of confidence could be noted from him; in fact yes Ty was one of the few people who said such direct words.

"Alright I leave it to you, just come back safe ok?"

"I hear that dude"

"Where you think you are going chibi metal?"

Before he could continue saying something else, Envy was stroked down by an ice punch which came from Ty.

"Go"

Was all he said, and with this Ed started again his way towards the station to settle things the homunculus and to protect the one he cared for.

_20 minutes later…_

"This is getting irritating if I don't get quickly to Central then everyone will be in trouble especially her…"

"I promised myself that no one else would get injured by them and I promised that nothing in this would happen to her, she may not be my mother but I'm sure she has made a great effort for the two of us being together!"

_40 minutes later, now at Central…_

_**If it's the overflowing tears, it's okay that they don't stop now**_

_**Light should be shining into the finale of the sadness**_

_**stay... stay... stay... stay...**_

_**Right, we believed in the same feeling**_

_**We gazed at the vanished memory**_

_**Now I can't meet you**_

_**But I can hide my painful thoughts**_

_**And become stronger**_

_**I'll go ascertain that**_

Explosions could be heard near the house of the Fuhrer, the battle between Colonel Mustang party and the homunculus known as "Pride" had begun, there in the battlefield one person lied fighting to keep her life, just to see the one he loved so much as a son one more.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye you must live, for the sake of Edward…."

Riza was struggling against death; she received a fatal wound from "Lust" and now there she was, the only thing that maintained her alive was the thought of seeing Ed again, juts one last time if god let her.

_**If it's the overflowing tears, it's okay that they don't stop now**_

_**Light should be shining into the finale of the sadness**_

_**The things that I destroyed when I was too rushed**_

_**I'll regain them, to walk like myself**_

_**Hey, let me say goodbye first**_

_**To you again back then**_

_**I believe that surely, there's a new tomorrow**_

"Second Lieutenant Ross… maybe I wont have enough time to see him again…"

Her life was indeed in peril, she felt how her vital energy started to leave her.

"Don't say that Lieutenant Hawkeye, you must live for the sake of Ed, didn't you promised that to him"

A promise one she couldn't forget, the person she wanted to see was now getting close to his destination just to see her.

"I'm sorry Ed…"

_**Time that passes by unhesitatingly and unhurriedly**_

_**I won't forget the pain that changes into kindness**_

_**My heart that I wounded when I was too reckless**_

_**I'll embrace it, for the reborn me**_

_**I Will**_

_**If it's the overflowing tears, it's okay that they don't stop now**_

_**Light should be shining into the finale of the sadness**_

_**Time that passes by unhesitatingly and unhurriedly**_

_**I won't forget the pain that changes into kindness**_

_**The things that I destroyed when I was too rushed**_

_**I'll regain them, to walk like myself**_

_**I Will**_

From the station Ed was now running towards HHQ, and from a building two figures standing at the top of it watched the young alchemist running.

**Phew I thought for a moment that the ideas wouldn't pop out from my head but here it is chapter 4, enjoy it and please review it D. Also the two strangers I put at the end are going to appear later and also I won't kill Hughes, I like that character a lot and I think he deserves life with his family.**


	5. Goodbye dear Mom Goobye sweet Mom

**Alright I'm back at last, holydays this year where mmm don't know not so good but not so bad, ah heck who cares here it is chapter 5, and thanks for all the reviews, hope you like this one.**

**Goodbye dear mom… Goodbye sweet mom…**

_Forgive me, little brother_

_I am so sorry before you._

_It's forbidden to try to return_

_One taken by the earth._

_The one who knows the law of existence_

_Could help me to find the answer._

_I was very mistaken_

_There's no cure for death._

_Dear Mom, sweet Mom!_

_We loved you so much._

_But all our efforts_

_Unfortunately were in vain._

She woke up, and looked around to see where she was. She didn't know this place but something that could be described was the huge door at the center of it.

It looked kind of scary, well for the point of view of her it looked but at the same time it emitted some sense of knowledge, still this didn't answer where she was.

She analyzed the situation; last thing she remembered was about being in the floor struggling for her life. Wait a minute could this mean she was already dead?

"You are not dead if that's what you were thinking dear"

The voice took her by surprise, but from "who" was this voice?

"Who's there she asked" At the same time she thought to herself (what a stupid question)

"Oh about that, don't worry I'm just a memory that wanders in this place which is called "The Gate of Truth"

"What's that?"

"Well that's how the others call this place" She finished with a sweet tone in her voice.

"There are more here?"

"Yes there are, but… mmm its hard to explain, well to be more specific they are at the back of that door"

Suddenly an image of a beautiful woman appeared in front of her, at first she couldn't see but slowly the image got clearer. The woman had light brown hair and her eyes were green, she was pretty slim and it wasn't taller than her.

"So you said I wasn't dead then why I am here?"

"Mmm form what I've heard form the others, mostly everyone that come here is because they are dead but not you dear"

She couldn't understand but the smile the woman had made her more at peace.

"So if I'm not dead why I'm here?"

"Because you were at the edge of the death my dear"

In the same instant she remembered that she was fighting for her life, she got herself hurt by an attack of one of the homunculi; thou this didn't resolved why she was there.

"Then that should mean that I'm alive isn't it?"

"Half correct and half not dear"

"What do you mean?"

"Your still fighting for you life my dear, although it seems that your conscience it has separated from your body"

"So my body is still in the Headquarters?"

"Yes it is, there is people trying to help you and one of them is very special to you and the same for him"

"You can't mean… Ed?"

"Yes the same boy you have cared for a long time and for that I'm very grateful my dear"

"Who are you? It seems you know a lot form us"

Before she could say anything else an image of Edward appeared in front of her, although his image was kind of blurry.

At first she thought it was an illusion but somehow it didn't as the figure started to look where he was, apparently he also didn't know this place. She decided to call for him although at first she didn't get an answer and he didn't even turn back to see her but some seconds later he did turn to see who called him.

"I see you are still here mom"

"Ed is that really you?"

"Yep, it's me I guess"

"I don't understand why you are also here Ed?"

"That's a long story mom but I guess what I did worked"

She still couldn't understand why he was there but at the moment he said about the thing that "did work", that made her worry. If what the lady told her about that she almost died and thinking about why Ed was there also then everything was clear.

"Ed… don't tell me you…"

"I guess you found it very quickly but, it doesn't matter now"

The boy ended with his typical smile which if it wasn't for this situation, could have made her very happy but right now she wasn't.

"What did you do Ed, tell me!!!"

She said that the most serious she could, only to hide the fact that she was the hell worried for what he could have made.

"I guess I can't hide it, it was just the only option… no it was because I took that decision to save you, and I promised myself that I would anything I have at my power to do that, even if… even if costs my own life!!!"

She couldn't believe what she have heard, she knew that Ed could do many thing but to think he risked his own life to save hers. She didn't thought he could make something so risky but at the end she was wrong…

"It doesn't matter if you are not my real mother, but you Riza Hawkeye… you the one I call mother… I'm very thankful for what you have made for me Mom."

He wasn't crying for saying this and wasn't sad either, he was happy for what he had said, and smiled, smiled like he hadn't done in ages since he was with his family… with his brother.

(A/N: if you have the song brothers please put it I guess it adds a lil of emotion to this)

"Ed… I…"

She wasn't sure what to said, that moment was the happiest of all, the negative thoughts of her being a bad mother to him, where gone, he had said enough to prove that she was what he need and at the same time she needed him too.

At the same time the giant gate opened, it looked like it hasn't been opened for years, but what made the sight scary was the things that were in the gate.

"It's time…"

"What are you talking about Ed?"

"You know mom, since we became mom and son I was happy, all the days I was happy just thinks of you, because you accepted me, and took me with you. I'm very grateful and I won't forget those precious memories with you, thanks for everything my dear Mother"

He started to walk towards the gate; she couldn't believe that, she understood, he really gave his life for hers. She quickly run towards him and tried to catch him but was in vain.

"No Ed please don't go…"

She couldn't resist anymore, she started to cry, this emotion was something she hardly made but in this moment it didn't matter, the most precious and important person in her life was going and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

He was close to the gate but before those things could grab him he turned back and smiled to her.

"Don't worry mom, I don't know if this going to be the last time we are going to see each other, but one thing is true; you are always going to be in my heart"

The only thing she could make was to watch how her own son was been taking away from her…

_Flashback_

"_No you are not alone Edd… you have friends that still care for you, you have Winry, you have the also the Colonel it might sound stupid but he does care for you, and… you also have me Edd…"_

"_You really care for me Lieutenant?" This surprised the boy, as he didn't thought of the Lieutenant to show those feelings._

"_Yes Ed… I care for you not as a soldier of the military or like a friend I care for you as … I…"_

"_I care for you as a Mother Edward"._

After some instants the gate closed and slowly her body started to disappear, she didn't know what was happening but it didn't matter now.

"He did what was right to him"

She turned to see the woman at her side; she was smiling although she didn't understand why.

"Why are you happy?"

"Why oh well I guess because at last that boy found you, found what was important to him and even though his journey was hard and he lost many thing during it, at the end he found happened. And also I'm pretty sure his father would be happy to see him"

"Wait you couldn't mean…"

Her sight was blurry, she couldn't see very well, and before she fainted the last thing she heard was…

"Thanks for taking care of Edward, my son…"

**That's that, this chapter is one of the most time took but one of the most I like from what I have write also, hope you like it also, and thanks for reading it also.**

**Also I would like to apologize for taking a lot of time I had a surgery and well you know, anyway hope you have liked it see ya all in next chapter.**


	6. Head in the Clouds

**Hi hi to all the readers and fans of FMA, here it is chapter 6 of FMA and also the story is getting to is end don't worry if you like I will make a sequel just tell me and what you think.**

**Chapter 6**

**Head in the Clouds…**

_The boy woke up, and clearly he didn't know where he was, although the last thing he remembered was in the Gate of Truth._

_Anything in that exact moment didn't matter to him anymore; he just hoped that his mother would be fine and everyone else; although he maybe won't get a chance to see them. Some minutes had just passed and he missed everyone, even that stupid Coronel, also he couldn't forget his best pal Ty and little Kiba._

_His thoughts soon ended as a bright light seemed to appear and it hurt his eyes a little but nothing he couldn't resist. It felt like those autumn days, where the leaves started to fall from the trees and the color of the sun would be like orange but it would also depict a bit of yellow._

"_Where I am?"_

_It felt odd saying that but he didn't think in anything better than that considering in the state he was right now._

"_Is this hell or perhaps heaven…?"_

"_No you are not there my child"_

_He just watched as how a figure stood in front of him and extended him a hand._

"_I see you also got through the gate Edward…"_

_**5 years after the incident in Amestris…**_

Many things has passes since the defeat of the Fuhrer, indeed everything looked peaceful. King Bradley was discovered as a homunculus thanks to the research made by Brigadier General Maes Hughes and Scheska. (N/A: Sorry if by any chance I wrote wrong the name of Scheska)

For this Coronel Roy Mustang proved what is necessary to become a new Fuhrer and so he was promoted directly, although at first it was difficult for him as he needed to fix many problems the old Fuhrer left, but nothing the old Mustang could handle.

As for Tykoon, the Ice Alchemist, he was promoted to Coronel, although he didn't expect this, it wasn't problem for him, still the only thing that he couldn't forget was the fact of Edward not been with them anymore.

_Flashback…_

_Ty's POV_

"_Take this; please keep it with you Ty…"_

"_But why Ed? Why do you give me your alchemist clock?"_

"_Keep it; if something happens to me please give it to the Lieut… no to my mother"_

"_Alright, you don't need to say more, but I'm sure you will be fine. After all you are the Full Metal Alchemist…"_

_End of Flashback…_

It didn't matter anymore; he needed to think on his life now. It has passed a lot of time since he met Ed and he still carried the alchemist clock he gave to him.

"I guess I should give it now, 5 years have passed and nothing of him. I guess I should give t to his sis…"

He said to himself, t was time to give up with the clock and decided to pass to what was now the house of Riza to give to her.

"I'm late?"

He was taken back to reality as he heard the sweet voice of his girlfriend, her name was Meia. He met her recently although it was more like love at first sight; it was the party of Mustang becoming Fuhrer and many important people was invited as well as his friends.

He really was all alone since his best pal was no here anymore, he just felt like alone, he didn't really was in the mood for a party but the whole gang took him with them and so there he was standing alone, just thinking.

After some minutes passed through the door appeared the Greia Family, and there both of them met…

"No don't worry" He just simply answered with a smile.

"Alright let's get going" She said with a lot of emotion and apparently she looked very excited about this not to mention they planned to do this for 4 years by now.

_At Riza's home…_

For Riza life had been very great, she had now to take care of a little someone, and this someone was a little girl called Alexa, this girl come from her and Roy. Yes when everyone heard about Roy proposing to Riza marriage, were happy for her, they knew that would help both to live on better.

And it did work, they were a happy couple, and although they still remembered what happened 5 years ago. Indeed it causes a lot of pain especially to her, but both of them did their effort to go on in life.

And so months after the proposal they were ready with their first baby, they were very happy for this, each of their relatives and friends went to visit them, to see their child.

It was a beautiful girl, it mostly resembled Riza, and everyone agreed with that, but that wasn't a problem for Roy he liked how his little child was and that's what mattered to him.

With the years passing the little girl or Alexa, as that how their parents named her, grow more beautiful and for them was the most precious thing ever in their life. One thing that resembled Ed was the eyes Alexa have, they looked exactly like the ones of Ed; they really didn't know why until Tykoon bring up the answer to that riddle.

_Flashback…_

"_I know the reason she has those eyes…"_

"_What?" both of them said in unison._

"_Remember what Ed told you Riza? When both of you where in the Gate of Truth?"_

"_Yes… he told me that he sacrificed himself to bring me back…"_

"_In fact what he did was to give blood to you Lieutenant"_

"_Give… blood?"_

"_What does that mean Tykoon?" The Coronel was impatient he really didn't understand what Edward had done._

"_It's simple Coronel, when the Lieutenant was in a critical state before Edward went to that place I caught a glimpse of what appeared to be using his own blood to make an alchemical circle and used to transfer it to the Leiutenant"_

_Both of them stood there like in shock, they never have heard that something like that could be done with alchemy. Sure alchemy was used to heal, to destroy, to repair, and many things; but one thing of was prohibited was to make a human to be back to live._

"_But that wasn't supposed to be like human transmutation?"_

"_Yes in some way it was, but not totally. Yes he said that he sacrificed his life but before he could do that he simple used his own blood to pass it to you Lieutenant"_

_End of Flashback…_

For what Edward did, there was word beyond to describe it, when Ty told them about that she felt sad, sad because he used his own life for her, but she remembered that he did it because he loved her as a mother, someone who protected him and loved him as the boy he was.

Also Mustang was grateful for what Ed did, don't misunderstood him he did was very grateful for Ed. Probably if he wasn't there in the moment when she was hurt, she wouldn't be with them, that made the Coronel angry at first when he knew what he did and because he couldn't protect him either, but he respected what he made.

She was deep in her thoughts about Alexa's birthday, it might sound a little crazy but the little girl's birthday was the same one as Ed's. She was happy for that, it was a great surprise to see that little Alexa would share the same day with his brother even though he would not be there.

When she was 2 years old Riza told her about her birthday and was very excited and happy to know that her birthday was exactly the same as her Onii-chan, she didn't mind at all, and what surprised both Riza and Mustang was the wish she said when she was getting 3 years old.

_Flashback…_

"_Mommy mommy today s 25__th__ of December" The little girl chirped with excitement and happiness._

_Riza just giggled seeing how happy Alexa was, since yesterday she was like that, also the fact that her birthday was the same as his brother._

"_You are very happy isn't it Al?"_

_Riza get used to call her like that, it was like her nickname and also she liked that because it reminded him of Al Onii-chan._

"_Yes mommy I'm very happy, and also because Edward Onii-chan and me share the same day"_

_Definitely Riza was happy for this; it was the best gift she and Mustang could have in the entire world. _

"_Mommy do you think, even though Ed Onii-chan is not here, he would be happy to know that he and me share the same day as birthday?"_

"_Of course Al, she would be very happy"_

_She just smiled, she would give anything for Ed to be back with them, and she would have liked to see him again, to see the son that she had loved since the moment they met._

"_Hey mommy could you…"_

"_Mmm what is it Al?"_

"_It's just that… well…"_

"_Come in Al, you can ask me whatever you want"_

_She gave her a comforting smile and it did work, the little child gain her trust again._

"_I just wanted to ask you, how was Ed Onii-chan"_

"_Yes of course Al, ask me whatever you want to know about you older brother"_

"_Yay!!!"_

_End of Flashback…_

She remembered those happy memories; she just wished that Edward could also see this.

But well time passed, she thought, anyway right now she just needed to wait for her husband to make the last arrangements for Alexa's birthday and to prepare the gift they would give her.

_Meanwhile outside Riza's house…_

The little girl was happy playing outside with Black Hayate, the dog also grew a lot since 5 years ago, and you couldn't also call him "lil Hayate" as Ed did.

She was playing with a ball throwing it, Hayate just followed it up everywhere she throw it and take it to her back.

"Go, go, go Hayate-san"

She had a lot of energy and the same for the dog; they always had fun and usually did this every time she was bored inside her or after returning from school.

She throw it again but it went passed the little yard that was between her house and the street. She told Hayate to stay there and wait as she would go for the ball.

Before she could reach it, a figure took it and gave it back to her, but before he asked:

"If this yours little girl?"

"Yes it is sir"

"Ok then take it back and be careful when you play outside the house"

"Thanks a lot sir"

"No problem, now I must excuse myself"

Before the stranger could go she stared at him, something in him looked very familiar. He started to walk but before he could go any further Alexa called him.

"What is it little girl"

"Sorry sir it just that you look a lot like someone I know"

"Oh really and who might be?"

She took a photograph form her pocket; the photograph depicted two boys, both where happy looking at the camera. One of them had what looked like a ponytail meanwhile the other just had short hair.

"You see, the second one from right to left…"

"I see, yes it resembles a lot to me, but it can be coincidence little girl."

"So are they your brothers or something like that?"

"Oh yes they are sir, the right one s Edward and the second one is Alphonse although I haven't got a chance to meet them."

"I see…"

_Him, he always was first, I hate him, I hate him with everything I have, just wait it may have a lot of time since we last met but my revenge will be made._

"Oh sorry little girl I need to go"

"Oh ok sir, hope we can see each other again"

She just stood there smiling and waving her to the stranger.

"Don't worry Alexa we will meet again…" The stranger whispered to himself, while he grinned.

She returned to her house to see if her mom was prepared and to ask at what time her father would arrive.

"Hi mommy"

"Hi Al, something new?"

"No nothing mom, I just played with Hayate-san"

She gave to her mom a big smile.

"Sweetie would you mind giving Hayate his food?"

"No prob mommy"

The girl ran to the backyard to prepare the food for Hayate.

"I hope that someday you would see this my dear Ed…"

**Ok Ok here it is chapter 6, I was very excited writing this one, hope you like the idea about Ed having a little sis, oh btw those who know about Vandread I think they will recognize the character Meia. I'm not going to make a crossover, I just took the character and put it here that's all.**

**Also if you can guess who was the stranger XD.**

**Well till next time my fellow readers enjoy and review please D.**


	7. Heaven's Not Enough

**Yay Yay Yay here it is at last chapter 7 my fellow readers and fans of FMA, to tell you the truth this fic is one of my favorites from the ones I have made and doing, but anyway hope you enjoy this last chapter so here it goes nothing!!!**

**Chapter 7**

**Heaven's not enough…**

"_We only feel fear of losing that we care about, that would be our lives. But this fear happens when we understand that out story and the story of the world were written by the same hand…"_

It was evening and in the sky you could see the stars, it was beautiful also you could see when the sun was going off and the moon was rising taking its place. Two figures were walking towards Riza's house or to be more exact the wife's Fuehrer.

"So what do you bought for her?"

"Oh about that, I bought her a stuffed toy, and a scarf, and well…"

"Hmm? Something wrong Meia?"

"No nothing is wrong Ty-chan" She assured him with a sweet smile.

He still couldn't believe he had this chance; he had met a precious angel for him. He remembered that many people from around Central said that the daughter of the Greia's was like a glacier, always cold and never showed her emotions, but this changed since both of them met, and he knew that everyone was wrong.

"And what about you Ty-chan?"

Her voice took him out of his mind, he just couldn't help but to stare at her gorgeous face and that irresistible smile, it was like poison to him but something he will live to die for.

"Me well I, will give her a book and some pair of gloves for this season, and something else but I want to keep it as a secret for her until the night"

She just nodded and both continued their way to the birthday of Alexa, both holding hand and looking at the full moon.

_At Rika's House…_

Everything was prepared for this night eve, the decorations were pretty good, the food for the dinner was almost done and she couldn't help but to smile seeing how excited was her little child.

"Wow mommy this night is going to be so full of fun" She chirped in her happy voice, she couldn't help but to be happy and excited, although she was more than the last years, and it made her more happy to know that she shared the same date as his brother Ed.

"Yes it is hun and remember to give a big hug to your daddy when he arrives and thank him for all of this ok?"

"Yes mom, I really want to see my dad and also Tykoon oni-chan and Meia one-chan!"

She called them both like that although they weren't related they were called like that just because she liked it.

"You are really happy that both of them are coming right?" Riza remembered that whenever those two came to visit them Alexa always had lots of fun and specially with Meia, she knew about her but being with Alexa helped her and the same way being with Tykoon as it was more easily to show her emotions.

And so the time passed, it was 8'o clock and everything was ready now, Mustang arrived at 7:30'o clock and greeted his wife and daughter which resulted into a hug coming from her. He quickly went upstairs to get prepared for the event.

Some minutes after 8 the guests started to arrive, most of them were from the military, in there were all the unit of Mustang which practically had become Riza's unit as she was now a Brigadier General. The last ones to arrive were Tykoon and Meia.

"Hey there my new Fuehrer or should I say lucky guy?" Tykoon grinned as he said this.

"You should respect…"

He was cut off as the ice alchemist talked again.

"Man I was just joking, you know you take most of the things so serious, and even in your house you use your power a Fuehrer…"

"Alright alright, but the next time there will be no escape, you hear my Tykoon?" As he said this he clasped his fingers to cause little sparks to come from his gauntlets.

Tykoon just stared at him with little fear present in his eyes, meanwhile Alexa intervened "Yay daddy is going to make fire works!!!"

Everyone just stared at her, her enthusiasm was making this place better, and everyone enjoyed each one company.

"So she didn't come again… right?"

Tykoon asked to Riza who was serving some drinks to them.

"No she didn't come, I invited her but it seems the disappearance of Ed form this world affected her, especially after what happened to Alphonse…"

Tykoon saw her face full of concern and decided to apologize; he shouldn't have said that, even after this many years, what happened to the Elrick Brothers affected the ones related to them.

"Umm sorry for that I didn't want to bring up bad memories Genral…"

She just nodded and finished serving the drinks.

"No don't worry Ty, it's ok I appreciate your concern, here take this hope it tastes good"

"Thanks General" He smiled to her.

"You're welcome Ty and please in my house or public just call me Riza"

He nodded and followed her to the waiting room where everyone was chatting and having a good time. When they entered everything seemed to be in order, this night would be magnificent and probably would stay in their minds, it did matter that Edward wasn't there with them, they believed that one of this days he would come again.

Tykoon saw that both Meia and Alexa were chatting about Christmas and her birthday, both of them have had become very good friends since they met, Meia was happy to take care of her, she adored children and one time she told him that probably when she finished her studies she would put a Kinder Garden for children.

Some hours later the time for open the gifts that everyone gave to her come, she liked them all, and the only ones left were Meia and Tykoon which were the last ones.

"Meia one-chan, you going to give me something" she put those puppy eyes that melted everyone heart, she just laughed a little and then nodded; she took out a bag and then gave it to her.

"Here it is Al, hope you like them all" She smiled to her as she started to take them out of the bag. There it was a stuffed animal and a scarf, she chirped and quickly tried on the scarf, it was all red but with different tones of it. She thanked Meia for this and gave her a big hug, she just pated her head and smiled.

-Mm… I thought she had something else for her- Tykoon thought and then he also took out his gifts, one was in a small box while the other was wrapped around some paper Christmas.

"Ok here you go lil Alexa" He handed the gifts ot her and quickly started to open them.

"Wow, these gloves exactly like yours Ty oni-chan!!!"

"Heh you like them? You asked me once for them so I guess there is no problem giving those to you"

"Of course, one of these days I will become an alchemist too" She just smiled at everyone.

You could say that saying this words could have an effect on them but it didn't, they shouldn't be worried for what the future may bring, what was now most important is this day. And so everyone just returned the smile.

She took the other gift left and decide to open it, -hope she likes it, I didn't know to give it to her or Riza…- Tykoon thought at the moment Alexa opened gently the box. Inside it was a clock with the State Alchemist symbol, everyone stared at it, did Tykoon gave his own as a gift.

She slowly took it from its place and stared at it, it was something especial; it made her to treat it with such carefulness. After some seconds she decided to open it up to look at the inside, the form it was made was beautiful something a good craftsman have made; but what took the attention of the little girl was the thing written in the top of it, she read it out loud:

"Don't forget 3/Oct/10"

What does this mean, she didn't know but it looked like some promise, she stared at the clock some more seconds before Tykoon got close to her and told her something.

"You know Al, this clock was given to your older brother Edward when he turned into a State Alchemist, and before he left he told me gave you this, and to tell you that he promised that one day he will return to you and your family"

The eyes of Alexa were in surprise, she had the proof of her brother and also a promise he had made to her and all of them, she hugged Tykoon and thanked him for giving her this. Today was the most especial to her; Riza couldn't help but to smile at the words that the young Ice Alchemist said and by the present he gave to her, yes one of this days he would return to them she was sure of this and when that day come she will be there to see him once again.

It was time to go to bed and Alexa changed her clothes to pajamas, this day was exciting and couldn't wait to see when her brother would return to them, she definitely would be there, to at last meet him one of the persons who turned into legend here in Amestris. Just then after she finished changing her mother and father entered her room.

"You ready darling?" Mustang asked her while he carried her to the bed.

"Yes daddy" She smiled at him.

"Did you have fun today Al?" Riza asked her, putting the sheets on her and giving her a sweet kiss in the forehead.

"Yes mom, this day was very, very exciting and I was happy too, to have you and papa here, all with me"

Both parents returned the smile and gave a kiss to their daughter; they said each other good-night before closing the door that lead to her room. She felt asleep quickly but not alone anymore, she knew that somewhere there his brother was with her in both heart and mind; she also had the token of her brother, the clock.

Riza and Mustang went down to the waiting room to say the last good-byes to their friends and comrades, they thanked for coming this day and hope that the next year would be like this.

The only ones remaining were Tykoon and Meia, Mustang offered both of them to stay here in the house as it was getting very late and he didn't want both of them to get into any trouble, although he knew Meia had Tykoon, he still worried for them, he wouldn't let something like what happened to Ed to happen again, not in this life.

"The room you are going to use is upstairs, there some clothes for both of you so feel free to change when you go to sleep"

Both of them nodded, he then decided to take a walk with Hayate and so he went outside. Meanwhile Riza decided to have a word with Tykoon about today's night.

"Thanks for coming today, I hope you two had a good time here"

"Yes it was fantastic" Meia answered with a smile. "I think I will go and change, see you in the room Ty"

She got up from the sofa and before she go, she gave a kiss to Tykoon and said good-night to Riza.

"You didn't mind about her gifts…right?"

"No nothing at all, I'm very grateful for the words you have said to her, I think this Christmas and birthday were great for her, especially for the clock you gave her"

"Yea well… Ed really didn't told me to say those things, I invented them all but what was true is that he did gave me his clock"

"I didn't know about that but thanks for telling me, I just hope that one of these days he will return to us, here with his family"

He knew how bonded she was to him, in fact she felt horrible not being able to protect him as she had promised, but for the matter she would live for her and his sake, because she had formed a family, something she would protect till the end of her days.

"Don't worry, I know he will come back" He just smiled at her, in some way comforting her.

She left out a small laugh and started talking again.

"You know, you really help people a lot"

This took him by surprise, he really didn't thought of himself at that helpful.

"Um… why you say that Riza?"

"Because you have helped me to understand the actions of Ed, and also you have been there with him at his side, you helped him and the most important thing, you are his friend"

He really didn't know what to said, he knew sometimes he could do good things to help others but he never had time to think about those things, like Ed he shared the thing of worrying for others first but not as much as him but still he really have never think of himself like that.

"Thanks… I guess"

"It's ok but you really need to think of this, you have helped many and maybe you haven't noticed but you are truly a great person Tykoon"

"Yeah thanks for that, I will have that in mind" He finished with more confidence than before, Riza was right this would make him a better person both in mind and heart.

"Then I need to make a promise to you and the ones you love" He said rather serious than his normal way to talk.

"And that would be?" She really didn't know what the plan was but she wanted to know.

"I will protect all of you, and it's true, it doesn't matter what would come or what the future will tell but I will be here for all of you" He finished with his same tone of voice.

She couldn't help but to smile at him, his kindness was something to be proud of it.

"Thanks for it"

He blushed after she said that to him, he didn't thought this would work out but he would make his best effort in supporting and helping them in everything he could.

"I think is time to sleep I will wait for Roy, you go ahead and have a good sleep"

"Yeah thanks, see you tomorrow"

He stood up and went directly up stairs to his room. Some minutes later Roy arrived with Hayate, he went to where she was and kissed her.

"I hope we can see him again…" He hugged her, and kissed her again in the lips.

"Don´t worry, he will come back, he always comes…" he whispered.

_1 year prior to Edward's entrance to our world…_

_Where I am? The boy thought, he was in a vast space surrounded by nothing, he thought that maybe he has died, but he couldn't remember what happened before he was here, although something told him that this wasn't the first time he came to this place._

"_I think... no this place does feels familiar…"_

_It was until something caught his attention, the Gate of Truth._

"_So I'm back to the place form where I come from huh?"_

"_It's because you are needed again, child…"_

"_Huh…? Who is there?"_

_The voice of the boy just echoed around the Gate, he did heard a voice, someone had just called or he was getting crazy he thought. It was until he heard that voice again and the most curious thing was that it sounded familiar._

"_You will know in time, child of Hohenhiem…"_

_Hohenhiem!? Did he just heard right, wasn't that suppose to be his father, and how did this person knew his father. But his answer appeared in front of him, a man as tall as his father, but the most impressionist thing was that it looked exactly as he._

"_How… how come you look like him?"_

_The man didn't gave an answer back and just clasped his hands, and the Gate opened, then again the weird things that were in there started to come out. But they came as quickly as they could; apparently their objective was the boy. They grabbed him and take him by force, he just grunted as he was taken again, maybe he would return to his own world._

"_You will understand with time Edward Elrick… son of Van Hohenhiem…"_

"_No wait!!!"_

_But he was cut off as he was covered by total darkness…_

_9__ years prior the fifth birthday of Alexa…_

It was another day in Amestris, Alexa woke up in her bed a little frightened with the dream she have had. The strange thing was that she started to have this dream some years before.

In that dream her brother Edward always appeared, even though she didn't know him that well, she was sure it was he; but in the dream there was fear, the one that always appeared and said some words to him and after that everything went black.

"I need to forget about that, it isn't real; I know oni-chan is ok and that he will come back even after all this years and when that happens I will be the Alchemist I have wanted to be"

Today was the State Alchemist test and some years before she had made a promise to become an Alchemist too; and to wait till his brother would come back and show him how great she had become.

After getting herself prepared she went down stairs to greet her mother and to have breakfast, which was pretty good coming from her mom. Some years before Riza started to have some cooking classes and they went very good till the point that cooking became one of her many specialties and probably a hobby.

"Good morning Al" Her mother greeted her with her usual sweet smile.

"Hey there mom" She returned the smile.

She sat down in the table and patted Hayate in the head, he has grown quite a bit over the years and it was still in perfect conditions, always energetic and in good mood.

"So you ready for today Al?" Her mom asked while she finished preparing the breakfast.

"Of course mom, why wouldn't I, after all I'm the sister of the Full Metal Alchemist!"

She said with joy and happiness not to add that although she felt brave enough to do this somehow she still felt a little nervous for the upcoming tests.

"I'm happy for you Al, you will get for what you have worked, don't worry just trust in yourself and everything will work out"

"Thanks mom, I feel a lot brave now" She smiled at her.

"You know this same words, I said them to Ed when he did the exam also" She said as she looked at her daughter; she had grown into a beautiful teen-age. Mustang always told her that Alexa took many qualities from her who makes her superb and equally as beautiful as Riza.

And talking about Riza for some strange reason she didn't get too old over the years in fact many could say that she almost looked like she was still in her late twenties, many thought this as rare but it didn't mattered.

"Oh really? By the way mom how old was he when he turned into a State Alchemist?"

"He was 12 years when he did that, some say that's the reason it made him special at a young age, mother it was thanks for his great intelligence but for me he was special for who he was…"

Al stared at her mom, it looked it bring back some memories and for the way she looked probably bad so she decided to change the subject, she really didn't want to see her mother depressed or sad over the fact talking about Ed.

"That's great mom, I knew my brother was great and everything but to learn that he was so young when he made that, feels me with happiness and that will help me I am sure of it" She smiled and returned to her breakfast.

Riza just nodded and returned to eat her breakfast, after some minutes both finished and Alexa stood up and say her good-byes to Hayate and her mom.

"I promise I will return with my title mother" She smiled at her one last time before departing.

"I know you will Al…" She whispered to herself.

After what seemed like hours she was out the Military, the first tests were more than hard, and also tiring but she knew that by tomorrow she will be here to make others ones but right now she needed a good rest and time to think of tomorrow.

"When I arrive to my house I will seriously take a bath and go to sleep…. Those exams were crazy…" She muttered.

She was near her house, but she didn't noticed that some was in the front, it looked like a guy, for what she could at least see he have blond hair almost exactly like her and it was in a ponytail, around his body he had a gabardine, it was all red and at the back there was a symbol. Suddenly somehow she thought that it could be her brother, she remembered all the pictures of he and it always depicted him with the same clothing; she couldn't resist to knew if it was truly him so she run quickly till where he was.

When she reached him , she couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her, the man looked exactly like her brother Edward…

"Excuse… me…." She said, still shocked for the young man appearance.

The young man turn his head to were the voice was coming from, he caught sight a young girl not much like 14 years probably, he stared at her, it looked like he was examining her but deep in his thoughts it reminded him of someone.

"Are you… by any chance… Edward?"

Slowly a smile was forming in his face, he was back, at last he was back home.

_Epilogue…_

_The room was all dark and every sound you made it echoed through it, the boy was there kneeled to wait for his creator and father…_

"_So you truly are in good thinking huh Wrath?"_

_His thoughts were stopped by the voice of his brother Envy._

"_Yes I am Envy so what do you want now?" He asked rather annoyed._

"_Nothing Wrath I'm doing the same as you waiting for the Old Man"_

_This caused him to get really angry, he didn't like when he called his Father like that._

"_You…. If you call him like that again… I will kill you, you hear me!!!" He shouted now with full rage coming from him._

"_Stop" A voice coming from the shadows said._

_Both of them stopped arguing at the immediate presence of their creator._

"_I ask for forgiveness Father…" Wrath said, again kneeling down and put into a reverence form._

"_Everything is all right my dear children, I bring great news" He said._

_Both of them looked at him, and then he did it both of them thought._

"_Could it be… could be that…" Wrath voice stammered a little._

"_Yes it is my son; you will meet him again…"_

"_Thanks… thank you a lot Father…" While a small smile grew in the boys face…_

"_Are you… Edward?" The girl asked__ again_

"_Yes…" Was all he said, while some tears started to form in the eyes of Alexa Hawkeye…_

**Yay at last I ended it, hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review. And no this will not be the end but I need to finish this one cause I have a whole lot of things to do and I will probably be busy for some weeks so please have patience and wait for the sequel, alright see ya all and please review.**


End file.
